Be Careful What You Read Or You Might Get It!
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: On a too-cliche stormy night, my best friend(and inevitably my other nine best friends) and I have a visit from the Fellowship of the Ring? Okay, not exactly how I planned my summer. Please don't be harsh on me or expect frequent updates, school and life try to be important... I'm not sure about this, so it's K plus and some humor given by my friend SMALL ROMANCE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Be Careful What You Read**_

**Chapter 1: And So It All Began. . . . . .**

**AN: Please enjoy! If you are wondering what the OCs look like, please lemme know! Also, this starts when my school ends, May 23rd. Just so ya know! *tips imaginary cowboy hat off to camera* Thankya kandly! Now, **_**read and like it!**_** Please?**

_**DISCLAIMER!**__** I OWN NOT THE LORD OF THE RINGS, THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS PROFESSOR TOLKIEN! I ONLY OWN MYSELF, WHILE MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES(note, friend**__**S**__**)!**_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

_ On a Tuesday night, wait, was it a Tuesday? Maybe it was a Wednesday, or maybe a Sunday. Then again, a Monday is a nice day to start… Well, never mind! On one weekday night, a ferocious storm was letting out its anger while my best friend and I were preparing just an extra-small junior reading group, since the other seven members couldn't come. We had agreed, all ten of us, that we would meet at my house as a sleepover, to celebrate the end of the majorities graduation from junior high and the start of summer vacation. Little did I know that we all would be changed from this night on… _

I reached up and grabbed the big red bound book, the rare thunder battle-like-storm raging outside. Hefting the book out of its case on the shelf just in my reach, I carried the 1215 page(I counted!) book out of the study and up the stairs into my room. I turned and sat on my bungee desk chair, turning the chair to face my best friend of all time, Bee, who was sitting cross-legged on my bed. I grinned excitedly and opened the book. Clearing my throat dramatically, I looked to Bee, who was excited.

"Bee, you sure you don't want to read this aloud? I mean, for one thing, you will read it eventually, and the rest of our junior reading group was unable to come because of the storm, surprisingly, since there are ten of us, so only I and my parents downstairs would hear you. Mom and Dad are in their room anyways and I doubt you would be loud enough for them to hear you!" Bee shook her head, saying in reply,

"No thanks. You have a much better reading voice then I anyway." I grinned. "Normally, I would beg to differ, but I haven't heard you read aloud anyway, so I can't do so." Bee grinned anime-like and I shook my head, looking down to my(really, my dad's) book and cleared my throat again.

"Wait, Bee. Do you want me to read the '_Note on the text_,' and/or read the '_Prologue_,' and/or start the story?" Bee shook her head. "Start the story!" I grinned and nodded, looking back down and flipping a few pages ahead to the first chapter. Before I read, I first turned pages back to the rhyme, to get us in the mood.

"'The Lord of the Rings.

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,  


One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor, where the Shadows lie," I grinned and instead of speaking in English, I spoke in the dark tongue,

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul__,_*

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.'" Bee grinned, as did I, as lightning streaked across the sky and a loud clap of thunder followed, adding the right touch of effect we wanted.

Our Cheshire-like grins, were, however, replaced with looks of confusion as a loud '_Thump'_ and '_Crash'_ was heard downstairs. I glanced at the time on my phone, _12:30 AM_. I guess I mean a weekday morning, then. I set the book down carefully on my desk and grabbed my pocket knife and turned my phone to flashlight mode. I signaled Bee to follow but be quiet and I snuck downstairs quietly.

When the living room came into sight, I saw that there were, in fact, three figures downstairs, dressed all in black, with sacks in each hand, as well as the off fact that the living room window was forced open and the screen ripped off. '_At least they opened it_,' I thought,_ 'one less thing to pay for when we ARREST THESE BURGLAR PEOPLE!'_ They seems to be arguing with each other as I heard soft yet harsh whispering among them. I couldn't exactly make it all out, but Bee could, as she made a face that meant she heard them. I looked to her and she signaled that we call the cops. I had, by this time, turned off my phone flashlight, and so, stepping back up the stairs, I pulled out my phone.

Of course, even though I'm a cheerleader, I had absolutely no balance. So, when I walked backwards up the stairs, I of course, fell onto my already bruised tailbone very loudly. And I mean loudly. That, obviously, earned the attention of not only the men in black, but my parents in their room.

The men turned around sharply and faced the stairs, noticing Bee who was peeping around the corner to the living room. Bee let in a sharp gasp as one of the men pulled out a gun, pointed at Bee's head. I heard my parents clamoring and shouting and I rolled my eyes. However, what should have been a gun fire, was a loud clap of thunder and lightning in unison, and such, after the blinding light cleared, an arrival of nine other men right in the center of the living room, their form eerily familiar. The dark room was only illuminated when there was the occasional lightning, which had silenced once the nine arrived. I could barely make out the nine.

The tallest man, with a tall pointed hat and a staff looked around the living room, while the two next tallest men saw the weapon was pointed at an innocent and attacked the three. A third man, who was ever so slightly shorter than the other two, went after the other two men and attacked the three burglars. I looked and saw a short man with a beard readying an axe, and four children-height beings with curly hair hiding behind the tallest man with the staff.

I of course by now had stood up, with an even more bruised tailbone, joining Bee at the foot of the stairs. I saw that the three men had righteously beat up the three burglars. I saw that one pulled out a sword and—whilst my suspicions were even more so confirmed—I knew they couldn't kill the burglars. I stepped forward, Bee frozen in her spot next to me, and threw my arms out in front of me, shouting, "Wait! Wait! You three with the swords, please wait! Do not kill them!"

The one with the sword looked up at me and said, "But why, fair maiden? These had threaten to kill your friend and were attempting to do vandalism to your house. Why should we not?" I shook my head at these men, men always did things with their fists before thinking!

"How about we pull them outside and leave them for the garbage men to pick up? They are, after all, unconscious. Please? I don't want ANY killings in this house, it makes a bloody mess which stains the carpet, and you can be arrested for first degree murder or worse. Please, strangers?" The three men nodded and dragged the burglars out the door I opened. I heard some trudging in the heavy rain, a thump, then some more trudging as they walked back. Before they could come in though, I held up a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," I pointed to their now muddy boots, "Boots. Off. Now." They surprisingly obliged, setting them right outside the door. I looked back to the others. "Well? You six too. Come on, shoes off. Place them next to the others, not in front of the door please." The shorter man with the beard and the taller man obliged, setting them on the opposite side of the door. I looked to the children-height men and they shook their heads. I noticed some wiggling toes and I nodded.

I heard the door close behind me and the two men walked back to the shortest ones. By now, my parents finally walked out of their room. Mom had on her robe, while Dad just had on his shorts and a shirt. Mom looked at the nine men, and flipped on the light.

"Anna Michelle Rilliane Sanbourn! What in the name of the Lord is this?! What happened to the window?!" I blinked as Mom freaked out and Dad stood there, tired, dazed, and probably in the same awe as myself, since Bee, Dad, and I were all staring at the Fellowship of the Ring which were standing, looking around curiously, huddled protectively IN MY LIVING ROOM!

*the translation for those who don't know enough of Tolkien, unlike me:

"_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them, and in the darkness bind them_"

**AN: I apologize if it seems too short, I have had a lack of writing experience for a while, as I was at a camp… never mind. I'll make the next one longer and the plural of friends should come in soon! I hope you enjoy! Ideas are welcome. Please don't be too harsh or rude etc., as it never creates a healthy image of a person anyway! Thanks! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nine Welcome Guests**

**AN: WARNING: SUPER LONG CHAPIE RIGHT HERE! You have been warned. And, I just got back from school! To be short, I only have a long-ish(1 hour) science assignment. ****_Fun_****… not. **

**On a lighter note, I got my first review! Shout out and thanks to you, Aria Brewer! I hope it seems original enough! I'm still new and I appreciate it!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT _****_LORD OF THE RINGS_****_, THEY BELONG TO TOLKIEN! AND I OWN NOT EITHER _****OLD NAVY****_ NOR ANY PRODUCT OR STORE MENTIONED! MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES TOO!_**** There, now, enjoy!**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I stood in awe, the FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING WERE IN MY LIVING ROOM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I took many deep breaths and reached under my glasses to rub my eyes. I opened them up to see the Fellowship, looking curiously at Mom, who had finally run out of things to yell about and finally noticed the Fellowship of the Ring were in the living room.

After a few more deep breaths, I gathered up what little courage I had left that I could find and walked up to the nine men.

"Hello. My name is Anna Michelle Rilliane Sanbourn, which you would have heard from my mother over there if you could discern anything she said when she rambled. Please just call me Michelle by the way. My friend back here's name is Bethany, but call her Bee. She prefers that. These are my parents, Marie and Robert Sanbourn. We welcome you," I curtsied to the Fellowship and saw in my peripheral vision Bee, Mom, and Dad were too, Dad bowing obviously instead of curtsying.

I rose and saw my three speechless audience members do the same. I turned to the Fellowship and said to them,"May we know your names, sirs?" I asked politely and Gandalf, for that was his name, stepped forward.

"Ah, yes. I am Gandalf the Grey. The elf is Legolas of the Woodland realm. These two men are Aragorn son of Arathorn and Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor. The dwarf is Gimli son of Gloín, and these four hobbits are Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Perigrin Took. We are the Fellowship of the Ring. May I ask, where are we? I do not recognize this place from Middle Earth."

I stepped back a step from the Fellowship and looked to Dad, hoping he wasn't still frozen. Thankfully, Dad snapped out of it and looked toward the Fellowship.

"Right now, and last I checked, we are in Texas." That, of course, was received by confused looks from the Fellowship and Mom and I face palmed. Bee stepped forward.

"You know, as in Earth?" The Fellowship was again confused and Bee slumped over, sighed, and said simply, "An uncharted region of Middle Earth." The Fellowship all nodded, seeming to understand. I rolled my eyes, leave it to Bee to know what to say to keep us from being sliced, diced, chopped, and magically cooked by angry warriors and wizards of Middle Earth.

Mom whispered under her breath something that sounded like, "Family meeting," and waved us three, who by now were all in the center of the living room in front of the TV, to the side. We turned and followed her as she guided us to the mini hallway that led to Mom and Dad's bathroom and bedroom. I stepped back and grabbed a hesitant Bee's hand and dragged her to the hallway. Mom closed the door that led to the rest of the house and turned to us.

"Listen, since they are the _real_ Fellowship of the Ring, we _MUST_ keep them away from the books and movies. We are kind of in trouble with the movies, as they right now are in the living room with the movies, but hopefully they won't notice. We have to decide how they are going to sleep and what to do with the window and also, their clothing, but second most important, _SHOWERS_." We all nodded and decided to handle the sleeping arrangements first.

Mom opened the door and we walked out into the living room to see the Fellowship were standing where they were previously, in a slightly defensive stance. I grinned and shook my head as they relaxed when we came back in. They need to relax.

Mom stepped toward the Fellowship and said in her voice that meant business, "Alright. Seeing as you have no place to go here, we decided to allow you to say here until you may return back to your own home. As that has been said, sleeping arrangements must be taken care of. Then, Michelle and Bee will show you how to use the shower upstairs while Robert shows you how to use our shower. Understood?" The Fellowship all nodded, not wanting to mess with Mom. Mom put on a strained grin. "This will be fun." _Ah, the Hudson family sarcasm_….

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I plopped myself down on the floor, tired after showing half of the Fellowship how to use the upstairs shower. I feel slightly worried that the hobbits are in my room, but I'm sure they won't do anything regrettable… No, don't think that, you'll jinx it, Michelle!

The hobbits were placed in my room, whilst Gandalf was across the hall in the guest room. I feel sorry for him, if he is anywhere around Grandfather's height, he'll have to sleep diagonal. In Mom and Dad's room was Legolas, we decided with the exception of the hobbits the Fellowship were gonna sleep in separate beds. On the living room couch was Boromir. On the love seat in the study was Gimli and on the guest room couch upstairs was Aragorn. That of course led Bee and me to the floor—normally Bee would have just slept over tonight but she volunteered to stay at our house while the Fellowship is here, since it's summer vacation and her parents are away and her siblings are at other's houses. She rocks in the category of best friend!

I leaned my head against the wall in exasperation. Everyone in the Fellowship had showered, Bee and I had taken care of the six upstairs and Dad had taken care of the three downstairs. Lucky Dad… Who, by the way, is staying next door since they are old(they're [Mom] 53 and [Dad] 51) and can't sleep on the floor.

I looked over and saw Bee plop down next to me. I looked back ahead and sighed. I saw the big empty gap on the shelf where the LotR movies used to be and sighed again. We decided to stash the movies and books in one place they wouldn't dare to look. My drawer of, erm, oh, never mind… Then again though, I think Gimli, Pippin, and Merry might not mind exploring that drawer… _Happy thoughts! Pink ponies, happy skies. Pink ponies, happy skies. Argh! I jinxed it again!_

The Fellowship had all gone to sleep by now. Bee and I had changed into our sleep clothes and were getting ready to sleep on the floor. At least they took off their boots so the carpet wasn't dirty…

I closed my eyes and felt myself drift into sleep, with one thought left on my mind… _Gimli snores loudly…_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I woke up to two very uncomfortable things, one being the fact I fell asleep sitting up. Cramps alert! The second being the worst, someone heavy—any of the Fellowship—stepped on my feet eight times. Ow. Who wakes up at who knows how early hours of the morning after falling asleep at _1:30 AM the previous night?!_ I squinted my eyes and opened them in slits and straightened up against the wall behind me, wondering who was stepping on my feet.**(AN: ****_Italics_**** and quotes mean "****_whispered"_****)**

_"__Sorry Michelle. We're hungry." Pippin._

_"__Yeah, what he said." Merry._

_"__See what you did? You woke 'er up by steppin' on 'er feet!"_ whack! whack! _Sam?_

_"__Ow!" Haha!_

_"__Hey! You two did it too you know!" Now, Merry!_

_"__Sam, stop it." Really Frodo?_

_"__Fine, Mr. Frodo." Oooh, grumpy Sam?_

I opened my eyes all the way and saw the four hobbits standing together and _still on my feet._ I pulled a mild glare and Merry and Pippin, who were looking at me when I woke, stepped back off my feet in horror. I grinned, making the glare worse. I felt Bee's head shift from her position on my shoulder as I glared at Frodo and Sam, having them unconsciously step off me. I blinked a couple times and stopped the glare.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll wait for me to get up, I'll show you where you can find some food." I stood up, gently placing Bee's head on the floor, having her sleep horizontally on the floor, then straightened, popping my back multiple times. I grabbed my glasses and whipped them on, then turned to face the Halflings and guided them straight to the kitchen and made them some gluten free cereal.

"Mom doesn't eat it anyway!" I said when I told them it was originally meant for Mom, which was true.

The Halflings sat at the table and I served them the cereal, poured them some water and coffee and grabbed some fruit for them, as well as some crackers and cheese. I grabbed myself a can of peaches from the pantry and a glass of juice and a mug of coffee and snacked on those from behind the bar-like counter, watching the hobbits eat the food.

The Halflings could probably tell I was watching them as Pippin and Merry—the two who's backs were facing me—turned around. They were drinking some coffee and I think Pippin had some crumbs on his face but I couldn't tell with my sleep blurry eyes. I took a big gulp of my coffee to help wake me up when I heard Pippin ask me a question.

"Michelle, how long have you known Bee? The way you set her down earlier showed you really cared for her." I set down my coffee and grinned at the question. I focused on the Halfling and it seemed Merry was interested too, as he looked to me expectantly. I took a breath and answered.

"I think I've known her for, hmm. Three, maybe even four years? Yeah, four. What, why are you guys slack jawed like that?" I looked to the two Halflings in surprise as their jaws dropped at the number I told them. Their eyes looked glazed over and I got worried, so I stretched over the counter top and waved my hand in front of their faces.

"Yoo-hoo! Real life to Merry and Pippin! Hello?" I snapped a couple times and they finally blinked, closing their jaws and looking at me.

"You've only known her for four years?" I tilted my head at Merry's question.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Merry shook his head.

"Oh it's nothing, we just thought you knew her for a longer amount of time, that's all." I gave them the _I-don't-really-believe-you-but-I'll-go-with-it_ look, shaking my head and putting my dishes in the dishwasher. I heard the two turn back around and go back to their food and I walked out of the kitchen, content on the food I gave them.

I walked into the living room and saw Bee was waking up, as was Boromir. I grimaced, I've slept on that couch before and it is not comfortable in the slightest. I hope his back is okay.

I looked toward my parents' room and saw Legolas walk out of there, still in his Middle Earth garb. I looked in the direction of the study and saw Gimli stumble out of there, also clad in his dwarves armor. Boromir walked past me toward the kitchen and I realized—with some mental face palming—that they can't just go around everywhere in their Middle Earth garb! Or weapons, for that matter, which I realized that, except for Legolas with his bow, they all _slept with their weapons_.

I made a mental note and plan for where we should go today for their clothes and how we are going to go. I considered the idea of walking, but Mom nor the hobbits nor I are capable of walking to Cedar Hill just to buy clothes at Old Navy. That left driving. Mom's Toyota Corolla and Dad's Buick can seat 5 and 6, respectively. I sat down on a chair in the living room and mapped out the seating arrangements in my head. Mom driving the Corolla, then four of the Fellowship or three and me. Then Dad driving the Buick and five of the Fellowship or four and Bee, someone sitting in the front middle seat. If Bee and I could ride bikes and tailgate the two cars, it might work… I guess… I'll have to take it up with our drivers for now.

I looked up and saw Bee snapping her fingers in my face. I grinned and stood up. We walked into the kitchen and saw that all of the Fellowship—minus Gandalf, still sleeping?—were seated around the six seater table, Legolas and Boromir standing at the counter. I guess they found some food for themselves, which was good.

I helped Bee find a bowl and a spoon and she poured herself some cereal. I glanced at Frodo every once in a while, he and Sam seemed to be on the sidelines, but injecting themselves whenever Merry or Pippin included them in conversation with the rest of the Fellowship. I guess that's good…

I was brought out of my reverie by my mom patting me on the shoulder and saying something not directed at me, so I went back into my thoughts, which were soon ripped away when Boromir clasped his hand heavily on my shoulder, saying something half to me and half to Mom. I listened to what he said attentively.

"I knew not that she was that talented in art, even though it is an odd style. She seems too small and young to draw that well, Mrs Sanbourn. You must be proud of her!" '_I am not that good, and I'm _14_ for Pete's sake_,' I mentally protested, outwardly smiling politely at the supposedly fictional character.

What Boromir said must have been heard by the Fellowship because the chatter on different subjects was directed to one, me. Apparently, Mom had been needlessly bragging on me and showing Boromir a picture of a drawing I did and now eight of the nine Fellowship members were all looking at me expectantly. I sighed and excused myself to get my sketchbooks. People always ask to see and I dislike seeing people upset. If what I draw makes them happy, I guess it's okay… Bee draws much better though…

I walked up the stairs to my room and glanced to the guest room. The door was closed and a noise of some sort was coming from there. And, there was some sort of light coming from in there, as it flashed continually. I shook my head, dismissing my curious and nosy ideas, and turned back to my room. I went in and grabbed my back pack devoted to my drawing resources and carried it out and down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Bee was even bragging about me. Since when did she do that?

I came in and dropped my back pack onto the floor and zipped it open and pulled out the two sketch books and handed one to Boromir and another to the crowd at the table.

While they were busy "ooh"ing and "ah"ing at my drawings, I pulled Mom, Bee, and Dad out into the living room for a family conference. We spoke in hushed tones so the Fellowship wouldn't hear.

"Mom, Dad, we need to take them to Old Navy in the Cedar Hill stretch mall or whatever it's called and get them clothes! They cannot stay here in their cloaks and tunics and boots and armor, no. Just no!" I looked to Mom and Dad and then told them of the driving seat plans I planned previously. Mom and Dad nodded and Bee looked at me like I had just recited pi to the thousandth decimal(which I don't know).

"We can do that. And thank the Lord Bee had brought her bike over from her house when she planned to stay over the night. Otherwise we wouldn't have enough bikes, only yours." I nodded in agreement with my mom and looked around the small circle we formed.

"So, we all agree that as soon as Gandalf comes, down," which the wizard did just as I said the last word, ", we'll gather everyone together and go clothes shopping for the Fellowship of the Ring. Ready?" Mom, Dad, and Bee nodded and I nodded, then we whispered, "Break."

And we headed into the kitchen, Dad making conversation with Gandalf. Wow, never thought I'd say that in my life… We all walked into the kitchen and I saw that the two groups had swapped sketchbooks. Why do people think I'm good? I'm not that good…

When the Fellowship saw Gandalf come in, they set down my sketchbooks and they all fell silent, since Gandalf raised his hands and lowered them for everyone to become silent. Gandalf looked to Dad and me and Dad stepped forward and spoke to all 13 of us(_ooh, we could form Thorin's Company now!_).

"We decided that, since it seems y'all might end up staying here a while, we are going to go clothes shopping for you all. We would walk, but the store is too far away. So, four of you will follow Marie," Mom waved, ", and go into her car. The other five will come with me in my car. Michelle and Bee will follow on their bicycles. Understood? Good." And with that, we all somehow made it to the cars—Bee and me going to our bikes—and, once Bee and I exited the garage before the two cars, the cars drove out of the driveway and we were off, Mom's car in the lead, Bee and myself bringing up the rear.

Before we had left, I had texted my other eight best friends who formed our junior reading group to join us at the Cedar Hill stretch mall. I knew they and their parent drivers were bored and had nothing to do, so they whole-heartedly obliged, not knowing the Fellowship was the "group of friends" I vaguely mentioned they would be joining. Oh well, most would be fangirling a lot and two would be confused, but they're both the oblivious ones in our group.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I'll just skip the uneventful drive/exhausting bike ride to Cedar Hill—which is actually not that far from Duncanville, kinda…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

When I saw the entrance into that stretch mall, I never felt so relieved. I am not an exercising person, but I was too wrapped up in the thought of clothing shopping for the Fellowship, I forgot how far Cedar Hill is when you're biking.

Thankfully, we remembered before we left the house that the Fellowship couldn't have their weapons, so we left them at the house, much to everyone's chagrin, even Gandalf's staff. which I had to rip out of his vice-like grip while Mom, Dad and Bee were holding him down. Not fun.

When we all found parking spots and Bee and I found a spot to park our bikes in a bike stand and had Gandalf mutter a spell so no one but Bee and I could touch them. _See, Gandalf? You don't need your staff!_

We all walked over to Old Navy, where, to my delight, I saw standing outside were the other eight of our Junior Reading Group, standing together, waiting patiently for us to arrive. I grabbed Bee's hand and ran forward to my friends, shouting their names excitedly.

"Heaven! Ange! Miriam! Mikaela! Aryana! Sarah! Jyoti! Kendra!" They turned and smiled upon seeing me, with a tired Bee in tow, running toward them. However, when they saw the nine people we were shopping for, their faces turned into this(respectively of how I shouted their names);

Heaven's Mexican tanned face first looked confused then giddy, and she bounced on her toes when she saw Legolas(though she has only seen clips of the movie I've shown her). Angela's porcelain face displayed confusion, as she had never touched the Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, ever, which was why she was excited in the first place when we chose to read the Lord of the Rings as a group. She did lighten up when she recognized Aragorn from trailers and pics she saw and what we told her. Miriam and Mikaela both looked giddy and happy all the way when they spotted the Fellowship in all. And Aryana, I couldn't read her Hispanic face, but I could tell she felt an adventure in the air and I couldn't agree more! Sarah, Kendra, and Jyoti all looked ecstatic when they saw the Fellowship, as true fans do!

When I approached, they all gave me the _What-did-you-do-this-time?_ look, to which I simply grinned said,

"It's a long story." They copied my grin happily.

**AN: Well, I did it! Chapter two! *collective sigh* **

**Please review, it's very welcome! I am still new, and have that blasted homework I must get to... I'll post this then get to it... **

**Thanks again to Aria Brewer for reviewing! I was very happy, I didn't expect to get something so soon! **

**Good day, morning, or evening, whenever you read this! On to chapie three! Whoo-hoo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Shopping Spree with the Entire Gang Aboard**

**AN: I'm ba~ack! Hope you enjoy! **

**Not only have I been procrastinating on this, but I went to Anime Fest with my friends (and had a blast)like, a week ago. I have been exhausted since I got home Sunday(August 17)(don't call me a wimp, I call myself that!) ****I'm waiting for third reviewer, though I'll probably have to post some new chapters soon… Which I have none of… Oh, well! I'll hurry or post maybe some of my other fan fiction while I wait!**

**My second reviewer is Saphira! Thanks! I don't remember if I did say I was bored…. X3 Oh well! **

**This chapie we introduce the Fellowship to Sherlock and maybe anime! X3 What can I say?**

**And, this might seem rushed, cause it kinda is. I've got it all planned in my head... except this part. So, sorry the 60 some-odd that actually want to read this story!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT ANYTHING BUT MYSELF! MY FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES AND TOLKIEN CAN CLAIM RIGHTS TO THE LORD OF THE RINGS AND PETER JACKSON CAN OWN THE AWESOME MUSIC I'M LISTENING TO WHILE TYPING THIS! I DO NOT OWN MINE CRAFT EITHER! NOR THE STORE DSW! OR SAILOR MOON, OR MANGA IN GENERAL! NOR SHERLOCK(THOUGH IF I DID, JOHN WOULD BE _****MINE****_!)_**

**Enjoy!**

I left the Fellowship explanation to our friends to Bee, as I stink like a skunk at summaries. When she finished, our friends all nodded in understanding, except our couple who didn't know the Middle-Earth world. Oh well, they'll pick up on it as we go I'm sure!

We all turned towards the Fellowship and my parents, all ten of us sporting excited grins, all for different reasons, of course. Bee isn't all too excited to go shopping, but for the Fellowship? What could be better! I know I was excited to introduce the Fellowship to this stuff, I always have! I'm not sure what everyone else was thinking, but I know we were all excited to show the Fellowship around!

All ten of us grabbed someone from the Fellowship, some sharing of course, four of us taking two hobbits each—Sarah and I getting Merry and Pippin, whilst Aryana and Kendra got Frodo and Sam—and we went inside, my parents going inside and we planned that they would browse for themselves and when we were done, we'd meet at the cashier via me texting them.

Heaven and Jyoti took Legolas off somewhere in the junior men's clothing. Angela got Gandalf, as—she tells me later—she can tell he's more mature and she can't handle anyone else. Bee I think got Gimli, but I'm not quite sure… Miriam and Mikaela got Aragorn and Boromir, to all four's chagrin. It was weird placement, but we just grabbed someone, and the first two got to take that member. I think Sarah just followed me, though, since she's a big Legolas fan… Anywho!

Sarah and I tried to keep Merry and Pippin's hands only on the clothes they liked, which was hard. Especially when they saw the shopping carts and wanted to ride in them… Yeah, I don't know if my toes will ever lose those bruises…

We ended up getting for Merry and Pippin some Mine craft T-shirts, denim shorts(which almost act as pants) and flip flops, the Texas classic for shoes! I texted Mom, telling her we were done and she replied, saying that everyone but Aryana and Kendra with Frodo and Sam were done. I turned off my phone and shoved it into my jeans pocket.

I carried the two shirts on hangers, two folded shorts, and the two pairs of flip flops in my fingers. Sarah was assigned to watching the hobbits. As we walked, I could see Aryana and Kendra standing outside two dressing room curtains, probably waiting for Frodo and Sam. I heard a disturbing crash from behind me, a "Sorry!" from Pippin, and a sigh from Sarah and myself in unison as we walked on.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

After a few rounds of "_Lose the Halflings_" and "_Hide and Go Seek_", we finally got to the front of the store, where everyone else was waiting patiently. I handed the clothes to Mom and she paid for the clothes quickly, then we walked out of Old Navy. I looked through the clothes everyone had picked. Frodo had a blue and green plaid polo, and Sam had a long-sleeved orange and white striped polo. They both had jeans, and they both opted on being bare foot. Aragorn had a solid gray T-shirt and jeans, accompanied by flip flops, as my parents and my friends and I didn't want to get their feet measured, plus DSW would be better anyway. Legolas had a gray-green T-shirt with green leaves scattered on there as a pattern. He also had jeans and flip flops. Gimli had a dark orange T-shirt and dark gray-blue vest, along with a cap that was just black. He had dark blue-green denim shorts that acted as pants and flip flops. Boromir had a dark brown T-shirt and dark, dark jeans and he had braved black sneakers, a safe size mens 10. Gandalf had a gray hoody jacket, a dark gray shirt, and light gray pants, and he had gray tennis shoes a safe size of mens 11, and any size fits all socks.

We all stuffed the bags into the two trunks, then I dragged my otaku friends and the Fellowship(excluding Aragorn and Gandalf, as they wanted to discuss something) into Barnes & Noble next door to look for manga for my otaku friends and I.

I found the third and fourth volume of Sailor Moon, whilst Aryana got Fruits Basket and Junjou Romantica( the latter against my objections), and Heaven got the first volume of Fairy Tail. Bee just got the first volume of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I was surprised they had it.

When we grabbed our manga, we showed the seven the store, informing them different kinds of books, avoiding Lord of the Rings or Hobbit sections. In five minutes and ten close encounters, though, us girls decided to go back home. So we purchased our books and left. We dumped the books into the trunk and, after us girls all clambered onto our bikes, we were all off!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Of course, we were all a sight, two cars followed by ten teenage girls on bikes, huffing and puffing as we aren't used to biking as far. In retrospect, that wasn't a wise decision, on my part...

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

When we got home, it definitely was chaos. Us ten girls were all trying to sort all the clothes, while trying to find a place to put our books… It wasn't _true_ chaos, until the girls needed to shower, but Gimli claimed it first. Let's just say, I am not ready for that to happen again…

Thankfully, Bee calmed everyone down somehow(I was hiding in the closet) and after an hour, everyone was clean and the Fellowship was in their new duds. It was only 3:30 PM, so we decided to introduce them to Sherlock.

I pulled Netflix up from my iPad to our iMac computer screen, scrolling through till I found the heart throb image of Sherlock and John. I pressed play and we all relaxed(somehow) and watched as the scenes of the Afghanistan war played on the screen. I think I felt someone grab my arm in fright(probably Pippin, I dunno).

By the end of "The Great Game", however, the entire Fellowship was shouting indistinct things about how that suspense was unnecessary and I think I heard Heaven murmur, "When. Will. They. _Shut. Up?_" It was only 8:00, but according to Heaven, she had late nights(1 hour of sleep for a few weeks) recently and was exhausted. I shook my head and pulled up the next episode, waiting to play until the Fellowship calmed down.

However, before I could press play, Aryana piped up from her squished seat she had with Legolas(I'm sure most of my LotR fan friends were jealous). "How abut we get them into anime, Michelle? Like Fairy Tail or Naruto?" I sighed and, wordlessly went from Netflix to home, then Safari and went to my main anime watching website. I tapped on the first episode of Fairy Tail and it pulled up like a dream on the monitor. I leaned back against the back of the love seat from my position on the left arm and watched the first episode start playing…

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I opened my eyes to see the fourth end credits of Fairy Tail, _Kimi ga Iru Kara_, roll up.

_Were Heaven and I the only ones tired?_ I looked over to my right and saw Pippin asleep on my shoulder. I guess that answers my question…

I looked up and saw Gimli and Aryana fighting over **(AN: SPOILERS FAIRY TAIL FANS!)** whether Jellal was really evil or if he was telling the truth about being under involuntary control of Zeref. I, of course, knew he was lying and that he was being lied to(bad grammar)**(AN: GOMEN, SPOILERS ARE OVER NOW!)** the entire time… Zeref did not sound like a girl*cough**cough*Ultear*cough*.**(AN: _NOW_ THE SPOILERS ARE OVER)**

I straightened and saw everyone else were having their own quieter conversations, on different subjects. I reached over and turned off my iPad, eliciting small groans of displeasure, to which I reply, "It is episode 36, 2:30 AM, half of us are asleep, especially the Halflings, and we can watch more tomorrow. After. Sleep. Understood?"

I sent our party members that were awake a death glare that could destroy Sauron on it's own, under half lidded eyes with my glasses somehow on Pippin's face, making my glare even worse, what with my seemingly natural dark-circles under my eyes. The group shivered, those awake and those asleep, and I saw their forms lower slowly onto the ground, and I'm sure I heard some deep throated grumbles as everyone drifted off to sleep, including myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Norm of Chaos—I mean, Visitors!**

**AN: Well, I guess 176 views has gotten to me then…(made it past 1 hundred fifty, KEEP IT COMING!) No reviews *****_looks down in sadness_***** *****_looks up happily_***** But at least people are reading it! That's something! And a favorite(it made my day, Cupcake155!) too.**

**Also, just thought of this, this _MIGHT_ be a Pippin x OC fanfic, _MIGHT_! And _maybe_ some _small_ Legomances with "my" friends who are in love with(movie) Legolas. ****_MAYBE_****! Same for the few that like Aragorn, just some backround, one sided romances/crushes that are admitted and turned down.**

**Also, there might be a chapter or so before we get to the stuff that's important! Or maybe this one! You never know! O.o**

**Also another note, I've looked back and realized there are too many girls here for even myself to keep track of, so I'm putting in an event that'll cut down the number-from ten to seven. It might help... a bit? Maybe?**

**Pippin: **But first…?

**Me:** Fine! You do it this time, I always say it!

**Pippin: **What?

**Me: ***_glares_*

**Pippin: ***_shudder_* A-Alright. Otakuchamasherlockluvr never has or will own Lord of the Rings or any other store or product mentioned—

**Me: **Otherwise Pippin would be _MINE_!

**Pippin: **_What?!_

**Me:** Never mind! Read on!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

The oh-so _wonderful_ noises of males whispering seemed to drag me from a peaceful slumber of my fictional crush from _Sherlock_, John Watson.

_"__Is she awake?"_

_"__I dunno, but I don't wanna find out!"_

_"__C'mon, Pip! Don't be a whimp!"_

_"__F-Fine. But only because you three are doing it too!"_

_"__What, me? No, no, no! This was your idea, Merry and Pippin. Sam and I are only here to make sure she won't murder you with a glare like yesterday!"_

_"__Sam?"_

_"__I'm with Mr. Frodo."_

_"__Well, I'm waking her up. You, Merry?"_

_"__Oh, no! You have the honors, Pip!" _I think I heard a huff, then Pippin's weak reply of,

_"__Fine."_

I felt and heard some movement, then I felt two small hands place themselves right at my sides and start, oh no he didn't!

I involuntarily squealed as someone continued to tickle me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Pippin blushing as he stood up, finished from tickling me, with Merry, Sam, and Frodo all snickering at Pippin's brave act. I tried to glare at Pippin, but I saw he was too nervous and apparently scared of me to look straight at me. Instead, my brain's congress made the unanimous vote—and more fun option—of glaring instead at the three, still snickering, hobbits. Immediately, the three stopped. I grinned and stopped my glare.

Pippin shifted uncomfortably and handed me my glasses, still not looking at me. I grinned politely and took my glasses, cleaning them on reflex. While I rubbed my glasses on my gray long-sleeved lounge shirt, I looked around in what I could see of the study. I could tell(and hear) Gimli was asleep still, I think Legolas was gone. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir were also up, probably eating breakfast or something. Most of the girls-Sarah, Kendra, Jyoti, Bee, Miriam, and Mikaela-were awake probably.

I put on my glasses and glanced at my trusty watch for the time. "8:30 AM. Great. Thanks, guys." I made sure my statement was heavy with sarcasm as I stood up and walked toward the door out of the study, stepping over the asleep body of Angela.

I walked up the stairs to my room-which I realized just now must be hard for the hobbits to sleep in, since they prefer being close to the ground-to change. I approached the door to my room and turned around to face the hobbits.

"Now look here. I am going in. I am going to be _changing my clothes_. Do not come in if you _value your life_. Understood?"

With a small nod from the hobbits, I turned on my barefoot heel and walked into my room, closing my door behind me quietly, not noticing the flashings of neon colored light and sounds of cats meowing and dogs barking and cows mooing and lightning crashes coming from the guest room right across the hall from my room.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I walked out of my room, dressed properly now in my gray Phantom Lake T-shirt and my trusty denim shorts and a light denim jacket, along with my bands for things like _Lockheed Martin_, of _Honor and Obey_ from my church, and a bracelet Sarah made for me. A pair of neon green tie die socks adorned my feet.

I walked around the small corner between my room and the bathroom and walked into my bathroom and, somehow refraining from looking at the mess the Fellowship made, brushed my blonde hair and put it in a side pony with my green scrunchie. I looked at myself approvingly in the mirror and nodded, then walked out of the bathroom.

I glanced down the stairs and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw someone look up the stairs at me. I looked down the stairs full on and saw, nothing. Odd. I'm pretty sure I didn't randomly start seeing things... _Oh well!_ I shrugged to myself and practically skipped down the stairs, delighted at the thought of being able to show the Fellowship more anime(I'm sure today was gonna be Soul Eater or more Fairy Tail).

I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the tired face of Aryana, her shoulder length Mexican-like black hair a big messy ball, with her face sticking out of it. I grinned as she mumbled a quiet "G'mornin'" to me and walked around me up the stairs to borrow some of my clothes.

With Aryana's clomping up the stairs behind me, I turned to my right and walked into the living room. I walked straight to the kitchen and saw the Fellowship, Heaven, Miriam, Mikaela, Sarah, Kendra, Jyoti, and Bee were all in a good hum of conversation. I walked in and opened the fridge to see it has been emptied of almost all of its natural food contents. The potato salad, milk, juice, and some leftovers and things of that sort were all that was left there. I sighed and grabbed some leftover chicken and rice in a way that would give the impression that Rose Tyler never got to say good bye to the Doctor.

With skills like a ninja, I loudly closed the fridge door and immediately the buzz of conversation stopped between everyone.

i walked over to the counter and opened the container, grabbed a paper towel to cover the container, and shoved my breakfast in the microwave for 45 seconds.

Once the machine started to hum as it heated my food, the group around the table started talking again. I looked to the group and asked,

"So, what are we gonna do today?" The Halflings looked to me, grinning, and I gulped nervously. My friends started doing the same and I got a strange feeling...

"We told them about Doctor Who and they wanna watch it-from the beginning of the old show, Michelle." I let out a deep breath as Sarah told me, good, only that, no exploring the house or neighborhood or anything. I grinned too, just as the microwave beeped, signaling its work was done.

"Well, then, they are our guests. We must comply to their wishes, am I correct girls?" The girls who were Whovians with me all grinned and nodded in unison and I pulled out the dish and ate the food slowly, as the chatter slowly resumed again. While I ate, I didn't notice Gandalf walk into the room quietly and watch me eat my food.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I plopped myself onto the love seat couch yet again as we waited for my iPad to find the computer. Almost the entire company was excited about starting Doctor Who. Since we were starting from the beginning it would be even better, as I haven't started the classic Doctor Who yet. It's been in my list gathering metaphorical-dust for a long while.

I grinned as the computer and my iPad finally found each other. I tapped on the blue box image with the colorful back round and pressed play on the first episode. I leaned back on the back of the couch, in the same position as last night. I frowned as I thought of how the BBC could be so reckless as to loose 97 episodes of Doctor Who. Poor management, Dad said when I told him. I shook my head as the episode of the Aztecs started.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I groaned in disappointment as the sun rose above the horizon behind me and the two of the Fellowship that were awake and Heaven all groaned in an agreeing reply. I lounged back in the arm of the love seat and stopped Doctor Who and, with effort, straightened up.

I looked lazily around and, with one heavy blink of my eyes, I fell slowly to my right, landing on someone's lap with a sub-conscious grunt from that person. I don't really care who, either. I pulled my arms close to myself and fell into a deep sleep for two hours.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I woke up to someone's legs shifting under my head. I kept my eyes closed and tried to fall back asleep. However, when the person started to whisper to me in that familiar brogue I used to have a crush on, "Michelle? Are you awake?" I immediately snapped open my eyes and sat straight up. I turned my head to face Pippin and could feel a blush redder than Eleven's bow tie start to creep up my face. I quickly turned my head away before the Halfling could see me blush.

I got up quickly and walked upstairs to my room, where I changed into black leggings, my bamboo socks mom got from St. Thomas, a plain orange shirt that had some accidental paint splatters on the collar, and my green jacket that had Soul Eater on it with the shadows of the three main Meistersinger holding their weapons. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and left it down today.

In a slightly more positive mood then when I woke up, I bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I walked to the pantry and opened it, grabbing some cereal, planning to make some extra for the three Halflings who had slept in today, when I heard everybody else walk into the room. The switch just got flipped for chaos... Now.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I rubbed my eyes sleepily after finishing classic and new doctor who. Boy, was that fun.

It has been about a week or so since the fellowship arrived. Mum and dad would occaisionally check in, but most of the time it was just us. Thank The Lord it was summer break.

I sat down at the kitchen table, an energy bar in front of me. I decided to save the real food for everyone else, plus I wasn't that hungry. I rolled my eyes as I head someone stomp loudly into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes again, suspecting someone had woken up cranky.

I looked up, having just taken a bite of energy bar, to face the big red book of Lord of the Rings Right in front of my face. I blinked in surprise as I heard Aragorn's voice, heavy with confusion and anger, ask me,

"What. Is. _This?!_"

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

Aryrana rolled her eyes as Aragorn repeated his question, this time in front of the Fellowship and us girls as we sat around the dining room table.

"Duh. It's a book. I thought it was obvious." Uh-oh, she's sarcastic. She only gets sarcastic when she's really ticked at somebody. Better dig a grave now. . .

Aragorn sighed, taking a deep and shaky breath, probably trying to control himself. He looked up at me, as I was sitting right across from him. He seemed to try and glare at me through half lidded eyes. Yeah, like that was gonna work. I glared right back at him and I'm pretty sure he shivered under my glare.

"What I meant was, why is there a book that has documentary of our travels? It has everything we have gone through. Why?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair, probably too confident. But that's a good thing, right?

"Well, you see, um." Yeah, total self-confidence there.

Bee rolled her eyes at my lack of explanation and walked over to my seat and rested her head on mine.

"As Michelle was trying to say, or lack thereof, gentlemen, is that, well, to be put simply, you're in a different world. No joke, somehow—I promise you I don't know how—you were taken from Middle Earth to Earth. Here, all of you are just fictional characters in books and movies, called—you guessed it, ladies and germs—the _Lord of the Rings_(trilogy), _The Hobbit or There and back Again, A Hobbit's Holiday_, and _the Silmarillion_. I haven't read any of the mentioned books, only Michelle has." I waved when Bee paused for breath. Bee nodded, crossing her arms across her chest in a defensive stance.

"And that's all? You won't tell us even who wrote these books that see our future?" I looked at Legolas as he spoke up and I nodded, crossing my arms too.

"Of course. His name was John Ronald Ruel Tolkien. But he's more widely known as J.R.R. Tolkien." The Fellowship nodded.

It was then that I-and most likely Bee as well-noticed Gandalf was not in the dining room with us. Of course, being the oh-so intelligent one, I only noticed when the grey wizard walked quietly into the room and stood by Aragorn, who was sitting at the head of the table. He leaned down and whispered something in Aragorn's ear. As soon as he did, Aragorn nodded, reluctantly I noticed. Gandalf nodded, turned, and left the room again. Aragorn stood stiffly, nodded at us, then walked away. I looked down in disappointment. Why couldn't we have just told them about the books from the start? Oh yeah, trust. Ugh.

Pushing back my chair, I got up out of my chair and went to my room to get my drawing stuffs. I remembered we were going to go to the woods and find a tree or five to sit in and do stuff today. Which I had not forgotten until just then, nope!

_She did._

Bee, get out of my monologue!

_Fine! I'm just saying you forget things VERY easily._

No I don't!

_Yeah, sure. Well, bye!_

Humph... Anywho!

When I got all those, I put them in my back pack and grabbed Bee's too. Before I left my room, I grabbed Sarah's sketchbook and the rest of the girls' music stuffs and put those in my back pack. Only slightly content with my work, still in a bad mood, I went back downstairs.

I walked down the stairs, grabbing the railing and spinning myself half heartedly around the corner and continued walking. I heard soft padding and creaking on the stairs as someone-most likely a hobbit-came down.

"Miss Michelle?" I froze as Pippin's handsome brogue reached my ears. I turned around stiffly, not in the mood to speak with any of the Fellowship, after what happened.

"Yes?" Oh good Gallifrey gravy, I sound like a robot.

"We are getting ready, if you and the girls would come upstairs so you can make sure Aragorn or Gimli didn't pack in their weapons, we can go." I nodded and Pippin hesitated, like he was going to say something else, bit Merry sharply called down the stairs after his cousin. Pippin nervously smiled at me then ran back upstairs. I tilted my head in curiosity. _Why couldn't they search their own fellows' bags?_ I thought to myself. _Oh well._ I shrugged and kept walking.

I walked briskly into the kitchen and saw Bee, Heaven, Sarah, Aryana, and the twins walking towards me.

"The others don't want to go and check. Apparently we're enough." I could tell Heaven was a little steamed, probably at going up without all of her friends to hide her from the Fellowship. Apparently, now that they were confused and upset at us, Heaven was scared of them. Oh well.

I nodded and reached down, grabbing my art backpack, hefting it onto my shoulders. Since almost everybody's stuff was in my backpack, I was like the hunchback of Notre Dame under the weight.

I casually left my phone on the counter, going to grab it when we leave for the neighbors to get mum to drive us. Bee, Heaven, and Aryana did the same, laying theirs next to mine.

"Shall we go inspect the boys' bags?" I asked and the girls nodded, not too happily I noticed. I shook my head and we walked upstairs to the guest room.

Bee rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Guys? We're coming in." She opened the door and we saw that the guest bed had been shoved into the closet somehow-most likely Gandalf's wizarding magic stuffs-and instead there was some sort of hole, portal, thing, in the middle of the room. Actually, black hole is more like it. Yeah.

Anyway, the Fellowship were gathered around it in a circle, jumping in one by one. Pippin glanced at me and winced like how you do when you know you did something bad but did it anyway and you were afraid of being scolded.

I gave him a worried glance as he and Merry jumped in after the other two hobbits. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, and Gimli were left.

Heaven shook her head angrily at the Fellowship and jumped in, shouting loudly, "_GERONIMO!"_

Aryana tripped over her own feet, falling in after her and, before we couldn't see her, she screamed, "_ALLONS-Y!_"

The twins shook their heads, saying, "For Pete's sake," and jumped after them, finishing, "_GALLIFREY STANDS!_"

I, probably very cruelly, pushed in Sarah, who's very memorable words were, "_FOR NARNIA!_" We ran out of Doctor Who shouts, apparently!

Bee and I shook our heads in unison. We grabbed each other's hands and jumped in, shouting after out friends, "_FOR FAIRY TAIL!_"

Yeah, we're fangirls going into another world. Look out, Valar. The otakus are coming.

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: HI GUYS! So sorry again I haven't updated anything in a while. It's taken me forever and a day of the doctor to finish this! Ugh~ why must life be so difficult?**

**Anyway, glad to finally put this up. It had been gathering dust for ages *finishes dusting*.**

**Dont forget to click those review, follow, and favorite buttons! X3. It pushes me on to update quicker, knowing people read this!**

**Enough of my rambling! ****Have a good day, readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wait, WHAT?!**

**(**_November 14_**_) _OCSluvr: Hi guys! Sorry for such a long wait! But, now Bee is here, watching Lord of the Rings with me! I will finish this chappie tonight! *turns to screen* NO! DON'T GO TO SARUMAN! **

**Bee: M-**

**Me: not my name!**

**Bee: Right, OCSluvr, get to the story!**

**Me: Right! HA HA, SAM IS SO SILLY!**

**Bee: _*raises skeptical eyebrow*_**

**Me: Fine... I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does... _BACK TO THE MOVIE! _**

**Bee: _Oi..._**

**_(_**_Edit-November 15_**_)_ Me: Obviously I haven't put it up yesterday yet, I am so lazy... ~_~'**

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. "Where in Middle Earth am I," I muttered under my breath. I gazed around and saw the company looking in my direction in bewilderment. I blinked at them in return. Why was it all dark?

Gandalf lit his staff, murmuring, "I think we should dare a little more light," and instantly, I heard six groans from behind me. I quickly turned around to face my best friends all in a pile behind me. Heaven- having been the first to jump in- was on the bottom of a mish-mosh stack of the girls. Aryana was on top of Heaven, the twins lying side by side over the Mexican, Sarah rolling over onto her side next to Bee who was perched up on top of the other three girls.

Heaven rubbed her eyes and muttered crankily, "Can you please turn that bloody light off?" Sarah mumbled under her breath something about language to Heaven, which said girl just rolled her eyes. "Aryana, get off of me!" Aryana sleepily nodded and arched her back, straightening. I shook my head as the girls on top of her shrieked as they fell onto the floor, Bee, having stood up already, looked innocently over them. She looked at me and we just shrugged. I'm pretty certain Gimli and the Halflings sniggered under their breath at our antics. In the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf shake his head at us and I'm vaguely certain I saw a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth.

After a couple of minutes of trying to get everyone up, the Fellowship and us girls finally walked on past the wrecked remains of the doors to Moria.

The dim light of Gandalf's staff illuminated the dead corpses- no, don't think about what is to come. Nope, nope, nope, _NOPE!_

He turned towards the stairs and announced in a grave voice, "As I was about to say before we left. We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, _what_ a pep talk. _Thanks_." Had I mentioned I was cranky? Well, I am. And I could tell Aragorn wasn't too happy either, from his discoveries back home. How far did he go? I meant to ask him but obviously we don't have much of a chance now!

We proceeded to march on in single file, mostly. It went like this: Gandalf, Legolas, myself with Bee, the Halflings and Sarah, Aragorn, Heaven, Aryana, the twins, and we were followed by Boromir and Gimli. Oh, did I forget to mention that they had on their original Middle Earth clothes? Well, _viola_, they do! Lucky...

Gandalf warned us of the four day journey and I rolled my eyes. If this is more like the movie, it'll be a few hours _TOPS!_

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

It is not like the movie. It really _WAS_ four days... Ugh~

Now, since I've LARPed before, I was used to walking non stop for a day, _tops_. Four days, with dudes and in a dank mine(don't care _what_ Gimli says, it's a mine now, _NO ONE'S ALIVE!_) and Gollum following us, it was torure. Now, you might think the **_"being with nine dudes who sweat"_** was the torture but you are wrong. It was just about everything else. Apparently, every time we stopped, I could hear pitter-pattering of bare feet. Only Miriam, Mikaela, and Legolas seemed perturbed whenever we stopped, so I dunno!

And, Sarah has a fear of the dark so she was clinging to whichever company member she was closest to, with her mumbling lightning speed in Tongue and occaisionally apologizing for squeezing the pour soul's arm. Almost each time, though, it was Merry. He didn't seem to mind though, so I guess it's fine.

On the second day, Gandalf made the silence-breaking remark about Bilbo's shirt being worth more than the entire Shire. Heaven and I both caught Frodo pale at the thought and he blushed profusely when he heard us giggling.

And finally, on the fourth day, oh do _not_ get me started on that heck of a climb. Why must everything be like the movie? And, when we got to the top of the accursed staircase, GANDALF FORGOT HIS WAY AT THE FORK! I know, it was because last time he came through the East side and went east to west, not the way we're coming, but _still_!

I smirked as we waited, though, everyone was so awkward around us girls! Bee even walked up to Boromir and Aragorn, since there was the fire, and their hushed conversation was silenced. She rolled her eyes and said loudly, "You don't have to be afraid of me! Only Michelle knowns the future here, and I don't bite, only claw scratch and hiss!" She grinned and I found her sulking by me when Pippin asked Merry,

"Are we lost?"

"No," was Merry's quick reply.

"I think we are."

"SHH! Gandalf's thinking." Silence from Pippin for a few moments.

"Merry."

"What?"

"I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes at Pippin's non stop thinking of food.

However, my gaze hardened when I saw Frodo turn sharply. Gah, _why_ did Gollum have to follow us?

I stood up and, as nonchalantly as I could manage(which ended up with me tripping over Pippin's feet), joined Gandalf and Frodo, just in the slightest chance Gandalf picked the wrong way. Immediately, Heaven was up and on my tail and she just ended up sitting on my cold lap next to Gandalf.

"There's something down there!"

"It's Gollum." I mumbled under my breath with Gandalf, which the grey wizard glanced at me curiously before continuing, as if he heard Frodo.

"He's been followng us for three days."

"Yes, Frodo, he escaped the Mirkwood elves! Oh wait, I mean the dungeons of Barad-dûr!" Frodo glanced at me as I stole his line. Couldn't we go a bit faster to get past Gandalf's death?

"Yes, Michelle," Gandald looked to Frodo, "Escaped or was set loose? And now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it." I shook my head at the thought of Sméagól. He was gone, burried beneath fish and Goblin bones. I don't care if he hates it or loves it _nor_ himself, it needs to be destroyed.

"Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"However, Frodo, do not confuse your pity for a good basis of trust. Also, Sméagol is weak in Gollum, dwindling away as each year passes you by." Again, I shook my head as I clenched my mouth shut. I warned him, but it wouldn't do any good. He looked at me confused. He shook his head as Heaven whispered to me, "Don't steal all of his lines!" I pouted but nodded.

"Still, it's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!"

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand! Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?" As Gandalf spoke, I had the "_Lord of the Rings re-enacted by Ponies_" scene for this playing in my head, "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement! Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some purpose to play yet, for good or ill before this is over." I didn't need to look to see Gollum's glowing eyes disappear into the darkness, "The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Frodo sat down and Heaven immediately jumped up and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder reassuringly.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had never happened!"

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also meant to have it. As for the girls, I know not whether they belong but they are here now and we must decide what to do with out seven guests! And these are encouraging thoughts!" Gandalf lightly exclaimed as he looked up and I smiled when he pointed out the way.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" And with that started more walking, this time akin to the book, DOWN and then UP the stairs. I went on the stairs thrice, I have a fetish for stairs. Ever since I was little I loved stairs. Not steep ones you have to climb and can slip from and break your neck, but normal ones! So, by the time the Fellowship was halfway through I was exhausted and joined Gandalf at the head.

Through my exhaustion, I grinned as Merry and Sarah seemed to be flirting in the depths of Moria. And she told me she wouldn't fall in love, I thought to myself.

Heaven's laughing voice, hurriedly being shushed caught my attention and I looked back to see Heaven-previously a Legolas lover-blushing as Frodo laughed at her for being so loud in the depths. I smiled softly at the Halfling, after our conversation with Gandalf, he rejoined Heaven on our walk through Moria.

Aryana was chatting lightly with Sam and while I'm not sure if he liked her, Aryana did seem to fancy Sam. Oh well, I hope she'll be alright when Sam marries Rosie in the end...

Miriam and Mikaela were chatting away with Legolas. That I definitely expected. The twins were definitely alike in their crushes, even though Mikaela swore to me on bow ties that she wouldn't fall in love(not because I asked her either).

Gimli and Bee were, of course, talking and swapping different humorous things, jokes, puns, voices(that mostly being from Bee), as those two are that kind of type. I couldn't help but frown at that thought, Gimli wasn't supposed to be the plucky comic relief character in the books. Then again, this is more like the movie than the book-sadly.

I, myself, was switching between conversations with Gandalf and Pippin. Ever since I fell asleep on Pippin's lap back home, he seemed awkward around me. And Gandalf, well, he just seemed interested in other fictional magical things from our world(yes, I slipped up about harry Potter and he had enough time now to talk about Fairy Tail).

After the trek and myself mentally shipping my friends with Fellowship members and thinking of ship names, we reached that _**loooong**_ hallway that the Balrog comes from in the movie. Yeah, that one.

"Let me risk a little more light." At that, Gandalf's staff(which I noticed he held tightly after our adventure back home) lit up and we saw, yup, that picture on the back of the extended edition disks for FotR! But Bee, Sarah, the twins and Aryana all missed the dramatic music in our heads and started running around in circles in the wide chamber room quietly, them being the oblivious runners they are. Did I just say oblivious!?(To those poor uneducated children, that was sarcasm). Heaven stayed by my side, having seen the first two of the three movies, and being the only other girl here who knew ANYTHING about Lord of the Rings!

"Behold! The Great Realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrodelf." Cue the music- oh. _*ping*_ went the sin tally in my head from _Cinema Sins_' "episode" on this.

"There's an eye opener, no mistake!" I am really hoping he meant the city ruins, not Aryana running around like a ravage lunatic, after I could tell he had hearts in his eyes for her, apparently forgetting Rosie. Boys, always forgetting their last lover when they meet a new hot girl. Not that we are hot. We are all the dorkiest group, at school I'm known as the Tolkien Professor(protege) and Heaven, Bee, and Aryana are the otakus.

We all marched silently, the girls running around in circles ahead of us, still staying roughly in the light. However, after a while of walking through the eerily empty chamber, we approached a doorway and I grimaced, as well as Heaven who whimpered under her breath right next to me. I could see Gimli's eyes widening in disbelief. He exclaimed and ran towards the doorframe. Gandalf called after the dwarf and soon I heard him call my name as I ran after Gimli. Gimli groaned, is that the right term, when we entered the chamber. He knelt down and cried over Balin and I rested my hand over the grave.

"Rest in peace, Balin son of Fundin. May you wander these halls freely once more." I looked up when the Fellowship entered behind us. I shook my head as Gandalf read the inscription on the grave and I felt anger towards the Orcs at the thought of their cave troll smashing the grave in a few minutes.

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I wandered around the room, looking for some weapons. Maybe we could use them to fight, instead of our fists. In my peripheral vision, I saw Heaven doing the same, combing the other side of the chamber. While I picked up some useable weapons for us seven, I heard Gandalf read aloud the entry and immediately I sped up. I will not be caught unawares.

I walked towards the huddle of girls the five had made and started handing out weapons. Sarah shot me a pained and confused look, to which I muttered, "We'll need to fight. I'm sorry," before handing some to the rest. In the end, the weapons I found were more sturdy and lighter than the dwarf ones Heaven found. So, all in all, Sarah had two twin daggers and a short bow with a quiver of Orc arrows we picked up from the floor and bodies, the twins both had katanas they found on their belts and both had bows and quivers with Orc arrows as well, Heaven had a Dwarven axe she seemed to lift with ease, Bee had a katana sword she also found in her belt and a curved knife we found on an Orc body as well as bow staff she had brought along(don't ask me how). I had a double headed spear in my grasp which came from the depths of my backpack(don't ask me about that either, I think I should just thank the Valar) as well as twin Elven daggers which were in belts hidden by my combat boots.

I looked at us and thought, _Will we even survive?_ Bee looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing. I nodded determinedly before walking over to Pippin, who by now had just accidentally pushed the body down the well hole. Gandalf stared at Pippin, shocked, as the noise rattled loudly in the deep. Pippin winced as it made a few last clangs. Gandalf turned fully to Pippin and I patted the nervous Hobbit on the shoulder. When the noise silenced, Heaven let out a loud sigh, as the Fellowship all relaxed from the loud clatter. Gandalf shut the book with a puff of dust coming out.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He took his staff and hat from the Halfling, who winced when the wizard came towards him. I pat him on the shoulder reassuringly and he smiled up at me. I winked before looking ahead in dread as the drums started, at first slow. Heaven and Aryana squeaked in fear, the twins grabbing either of my arms, and Sarah and Bee clung to each other. I was the only one not clinging to anybody, as I was too scared and angry to move. My glare was directed towards the door, and Legolas shied away from said door when he felt my glare on him- accidentally, it's not my fault he was there!

Frodo pulled out Sting, which was glowing blue. I could barely hear Sam say the Ring Bearer's name as I grabbed Pippin and as many of the girls' hands as my left hand could grab, and dragged them all over to the huddle of the Fellowship.

"Orcs!" No duh, Princey!

Boromir looked around before running to the door and looking out before an arrow whizzed past him and hit the door. _And Boromir/Sean Bean yet again dies- oh, wait. *ping* _

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn tossed aside his torch and I saw Sarah saying a quick prayer before pulling out her bow and noting an arrow. I shifted over to her, still in a fighting stance, and said to her, "Do you know how to shoot?" She shook her head at me. I felt a light sheen of sweat on my face as I muttered, "Oi vey!"

Boromir and Aragorn closed the door and I couldn't help but hear him say sarcastically, "They have a cave troll!" Gah, I love that line. Bee seemed to notice me holding back laughter at the line because she whacked me lightly upside the head. I looked around to her, unamused. She mouthed to me(or shouted, I couldn't hear because of the _**ORCS COMING TOWARDS US!**_), _Get it together, Michelle. This is real, not a movie!_ I nodded and turned around, getting in front of the Halflings as protection. I looked to my left as Gandalf tossed his hat right in front of my feet and yelled a loud battle cry. I nervously scooted his hat out of my way with my feet before reaching up to take off my glasses, to find none there. I rolled my eyes. _Oh great! So what, here I can see?!_ I ran my tongue over my teeth nervously and felt straight teeth. G_ood gravy, I'm a walking Mary Sue!_

I heard the Halflings whip out their swords and immediately I side stepped away from them, readying my spear. As the Orcs tried to break down the door, I saw Gimli and Bee clamber onto the grave and both yell a guttural yell.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

"Yeah, what he said," was the lame "speech" Heaven shouted in her random way, from all the way across the room. I set my jaw and deepened my stance till it looked like I was sitting on a horse. Oh Valar, God, whoever is here, please don't let us die!

In front of us, Aragorn, Legolas, Sarah, Miriam, and Mikaela all had an arrow notched towards the door, and Boromir was by the door as well, his sword flashing in the sliver of light that fell into the chamber.

Slowly, the Orcs were breaking in. We could see some axe heads by now. After a moment, Legolas fired at an Orc through a hole its sword/spear/whatever had made. It let out a guttural shriek before Aragorn fired at it and it retreated. I swallowed hard as the doors were pushed down and Orcs flooded in. Legolas, Sarah, and the twins were all firing at the Orcs, as well as Aragorn.

Soon, sooner than I preferred, the Orcs ran towards the Halflings, Bee, and myself, and I found that in one fell upward swoop I decapitated an Orc. I grimaced at the strong scent which seemed to bother nobody else.

Pulling myself back into reality, I swung around and stabbed an Orc in the head, then yanked the spear back, hitting another Orc in the head with the other end. I let out a shaky breath as I saw the girls were doing a little better than I was, mostly because they didn't stop. I'm always the chicken one, being last or hiding away, being invisible as I always am. But not now. I whipped around and stabbed another Orc through the chest. He screamed right in my face and I spit right back in its.

Swiftly and gracefully like an Elf, I pulled out the spear and spun it around over my head before coming down on two more Orcs who were trying to kill Pippin. He smiled thankfully at me, which I returned, and I realized I had missed the brave attack from the Halflings. _Drat._

Really, it was mostly just a quick blur as we fought on and soon I started to reek of Orc blood. With dread, I looked up as the cave troll stumbled in like a drunken fool, it's chain around its neck tightening as the Orcs pulled it in. I heard Sarah whimper from behind me when it broke some of the wall to make it fit as it crashed in. I felt my stomach drop as it roared at us.

In, probably a foolish attempt, I quickly gathered up of my scattered wits, and ran towards the cave troll, yelling the loudest war whoop I could muster, which was just a meek little, "Hyeaw!" as I ran forwards and swung myself up on the creature's arm. _Dang_, I thought,_ I must really have Elven moves or something'! I could get used to it!_

I tried stabbing at the creature as I crawled up its arm, while it chased Sam. Before I could reach its neck, or it could stamp on Sam, I heard Aragorn yell and I felt myself falling off the troll's shoulder. In a split second, I twisted myself around and landed on my feet, only swaying slightly.

The troll swung around blindly at Gimli, who was still on the grave. It picked up Aragorn and Boromir, flinging them against a wall. I winced as they fell to the ground. I turned my attention away from the Fellowship and onto myself and the Orcs in my area. Let's see. About 10, if I could just... I shook my head, this is no time to be rational, this is life or death here.

I ran forward and stabbed an Orc, the vile creature screaming. Its buddies all ran towards me, which I just yanked the spear from the Orc and spun around in a few circles, hearing the shrikes silencing. I stopped and saw their bodies strewn around me. _Ugh, why do Orcs stink?_

I looked up and saw the troll still running around. I shook my head, gosh, what can a girl do?(For you, young and ignorant children, that was sarcasm.) I grinned and ran towards the troll again. I held up my spear and threw it towards the troll's neck. It yelled, looking at me in a daze. I smiled and waved at it before it pulled out my spear and threw it on the ground. My smile fell and in the blink of an eye I ran forwards and snatched my spear from the ground before the troll could stamp on it and break it.

I looked up as the troll started trying to whip Legolas and Miriam, who were on the ledge. The two kept ducking, but as they were, I saw the two look at each other, smile, and step on the chain when it wrapped around the pillar. The two ran along it, single file, and they stood over the troll's head. Legolas and Miriam both notched and aimed their arrows at the troll's head as it rocked around. They both let go and I winced at the volume of the troll's scream. It tried to pull Miriam off it's neck, but she shook her head, shouted something I couldn't quite hear, and jumped off, leaving Legolas, which it's groping hand had missed. The fair-haired Elven prince jumped down suit after Miriam. I grimaced as I saw the chain snap.

I whipped around and beheaded another Orc. Somewhere in there, I felt my brain switch to autopilot once I heard Sam's frying pan resonate. My conscious mind only paid slight attention as I beheaded, stabbed, and hew Orcs. I barely saw Merry, Pippin, and Frodo jump away from the troll. In my head, it clicked that Frodo would need help, unlike the movie.

I ran after the troll, who was in the opposite corner than I. Frodo had twisted and hid behind a column. I ran towards the troll as it headed straight for Frodo, not ducking round and round like the movie. I saw its hand reach for Frodo, but instead of Frodo, it grabbed Heaven, who had placed herself in its grasp. I vaguely head Aragorn fight his way towards us. I looked up and shouted vain, "Heaven!" She grinned lopsidedly at me, before shaking her head and shouting, "You ain't eating me, _ugly_!" and she swung her axe downwards, chopping at the troll's hand. It screamed in pain and let her go and I felt like someone had pumped me with adrenaline. I flew past everything and caught me best friend from meeting her demise. She patted me on the head before hopping out my my arms and swinging down onto an Orc's head. I turned around, back to back, and stabbed a couple Orcs in the head.

After an ocean of dead bodies was surrounding Heaven and I, we turned quickly when we both probably heard Pippin and Merry scream Frodo's name, Heaven most likely giving herself whip lash from turning so quickly. She ran quickly to Frodo's body and I grimaced, I know he had the mithril, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

I was yanked from another short thought train as I spun around and whacked a few Orcs, making my way to the troll who had some Kling-on Hobbits. With a quick turn, I pulled myself up onto the troll also and started hacking at the troll, who then yanked me off after only getting a few good whacks in. I landed with a light whump and saw Heaven and Aryana, with Sam, were fighting with a new strength. I nodded, before yelling and attacking even more Orcs. Come on, adrenaline, just a little longer...

By now, all fifteen of us were fighting with vigor and in what seemed eons, I heard the drawl of a groan from the troll as Legolas fired. Mikaela took the hint and fired a second arrow and I grinned when I saw Pippin was still clinging on. I threw my spear at the troll, hitting exactly where the Adam's apple on a Man would be. It groaned a guttural groan and, before I could ran forward and grab my spear from the troll, Miriam had fired at the troll, speeding up the death of the troll. I stepped back as it stumbled around before, after a low, slow and guttural groan, fell forward on its face. Bee and Aryana jumped up onto the troll's back, shaking their fists in the air in victory, before shaking each other's hands.

I grinned and shook my head, before I heard Heaven gasp. I whirled around as Aragorn pushed her away from Frodo and looked at him. I'm pretty sure I heard Aryana mutter, "Yaoi," and I saw Bee shudder.

Sam walked over helplessly to Frodo and I'm pretty sure a tear slipped down Heaven's cheek, even though she, Bee and I knew the truth. Yeah, I forgot to mention, Bee's seen the entire Fellowship of the Ring movie.

Aragorn turned over Frodo's body and I could see Heaven smile as Frodo gasped. Sam ran towards his friend in the blink of an eye, stating the obvious, "He's alive." Aryana jumped down and patted Sam on the back, mumbling, "Congratulations for stating the obvious!" I giggled and she looked up at me, blushing. I tilted my head as her eyes were wide. Didn't she say that?

Frodo sat up, panting, his right hand over his chest. His left hand reached forward and grasped Heaven's hand, which made me grin like an idiot and mumble in Heaven's ear, "I ship it." She blushed and slapped me lightly. I giggled and mumbled, "Love you too." She shook her head as Frodo assured us he wasn't hurt. I met Aragorn's wandering gaze and saw something in his eyes, almost as if he expected it and was shocked it still happened. _How far had he gone?!_ Aragorn looked away and back to Frodo.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn said to Frodo. Said halfling and Heaven both looked up at Aragorn. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think theres more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," I looked at Gandalf over what would have been my glasses and raised my eyebrow, giving him the, _You had to say the obvious?_ look. He chuckled at me.

Frodo looked down and pulled down his shirt, revealing the mithril shirt. Sam reached forward to touch it and Aryana muttered into Heaven's ear, "Yaoi~" Heaven grinned and lightly slapped Aryana in the face.

"Mithril." Bee looked in awe as well as Gimli, well technically, everyone was in awe. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Bee rolled her eyes and said, "Well, duh! After all, you can know a Hobbit for years and think you know everything, when they can just pop up and surprise you again!" Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "She shouldn't be able to quote Gandalf if she hasn't seen it!" Well, I have shown her clips, as well as quoted it in front of her! Oh drat, not supposed to break the fourth wall!

I could hear the girls groan when the sound of Orcs approaching got louder. Gandalf looked back at us all.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" I held up a hand. He looked at me. I pointed to the body of the troll, ran and pulled our my spear that was miraculously lying by its head. I got a good grasp and nodded.

And with that, we were running. Again. Really? Gah, I hate running~...

We ran out apparently another door, where you could see the beam of light that had flooded the chamber. While we were running, I loudly hummed the music from the movie.

"Bah bah buh, buh, buh-buh bah! Buh buh _bah_, buh buh bah. Buh Buh **_BAH_**, buh. Buh. Buh, buh, buh buh **_BAH!_**" Pippin looked at me confused.

"What are you singing?" I looked ahead, struggling in an explanation. Thankfully, we had more Orcs on our tail, on either side, and they started climbing out of the roof and down the pillars. Heaven and I glanced at each other in regret, knowing what will happen is never a blessing.

Soon, we were surrounded, all of us pointing weapons outwards as we formed a circle. Heaven seemed more relaxed and I loosened my grip on my spear. _ 3... 2... 1..._

Right on cue, the Balrog roared, causing all Orcs to boogie out of here, shrieking and whooping as it all looked like rewind as they all retreated back. I smirked, imagining their words in English being, "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" I mumbled under my breath, "Will it help confuse it if we ran away some more?" Aryana, having heard me and seen the movie, grinned and muttered, "Oh, shut up!" We laughed, despite the situation. However, we calmed down when Gandalf said solemnly, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." When he was silent and the Balrog's guttural roar could be heard even clearer, I said quickly, "It was created by Melkor and is beyond any of us except the wizard! Now, vamanos!" And with that, us seven girls were sprinting away for our lives, the Fellowship right behind us. In single file, the seven girls ran through the door, Gandalf right behind Aryana(who was in the back).

We ran down the steps and stopped right at the edge, Boromir almost pushing us off and Sean Bean dying again- oh. _*ping*_

The entire Fellowship had reached the dye, by now and I could hear Gandalf mumble to Aragorn to lead us on. Now, all could hear Gandalf shout, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf and Aragorn and I all lead the Fellowship down and away from the drop off and around to the long thang of stairs.

When we all reached the break in the bridge, (myself muttering under my breath that this wasn't in the book) Legolas and Miriam jumped first. Mikaela seemed a little miffed and jumped right into Legolas' arms. _Oooo~._

The Balrog approached, closer and closer. Legolas called for Gandalf. With a little swing of the arms, said wizard jumped off and landed right in front of Miriam. With a high pitched whistle, I heard an arrow fly towards us. It landed right on the bridge and Heaven and I knew the Orcs were trying to kill us too. Gee, and I thought we were friends!(Again, you children who are, for some reason, reading this, that was sarcasm.)

Soon, more followed. Legolas, the twins, Sarah, and Aragorn all fired towards the Orcs sparingly, trying to not waste arrows. From my vintage point, I saw Miriam's, Mikaela's and Legolas'(surprise!) arrows all hit their intended Orcs smack-dab in the forehead. Dang, do the twins have Elven eyes or something? And how could I have seen that?

I scooted out of the way as Boromir practically pulled Merry and Pippin with him as he jumped to the other side. I glared at his back even though he was trying to help, and jumped right after the two Halflings. I heard Aryana mutter a profanity when a block of rock fell off when I jumped across. _Great..._ Sarah whacked Aryana upside the head, mumbling, "Language!"

I ignored the arrows flying past me, my hair whipping around my face as each arrow neatly missed. I could barely make out Aragorn say Sam's name and when he grabbed the Hobbit, Sam grabbed Aryana's hand. She yelped as the two were unceremoniously thrown across by Aragorn. I grinned, despite the situation, when Aragorn turned to Gimli, who declined. The auburn headed and bearded dwarf jumped across, barely missing the edge of our side. Legolas grunted and grabbed his beard, Gimli shouting out, "Not the beard!" Gosh, it's these scenes that make me not mind the fact that this isn't the book. Sarah neatly jumped across after him, landing picture perfectly on the Dwarf's left. Nobody missed the news loud growl that escaped the dwarf.

I heard a crackle and, sure enough, Aragorn, Frodo, Bee, and Heaven were all left on the side that was becoming an island of some sorts. Great, just _great!_ I look up at Bee, and, also despite the situation, I laughed, choking out, "Now you're finally taller than me!" She pouted and shouted over the din, "Oi!" and, somehow by the power of Donna Noble, she jumped down and landed right on top of me. Can I just stress _enough_ how much that _hurt?! OW!_

So now all that were left was Heaven, Frodo, and Aragorn. I shuddered as I felt the Balrog approaching. The archway crumbled and one large rock fell right on the bridge, thus making Heaven's piece an _actual_ island. The three clung to each other and, when the rock they were on started tipping, all three jumped across safe and sound! Yay.

Now, kids, you may think that this is where the hard stuff ends, right? The Ring Bearer's safe and sound and we're all alive, all we've gotta do is get our butts out of here and we're home free? Well, NOPE! It isn't!

For one thing, we had more. _Running_. Ugh... So, we ran off of _that_ bridge and to the _real_ bridge of Khazad-dûm. I don't care that I didn't capitalize the "b" in "bridge," its just a blooming bridge!

Any who, once we were "finished" running, we ran more and Gandalf shouted at us, "OVER THE BRIDGE! FLY!" Didn't need to tell me twice! I didn't run, I sprinted all the way home, Bee right in front of me and Heaven and the twins right behind me. Aryana and Sarah(being our two non-runners) were running along with the Fellowship. I grimaced as I felt the Balrog's roar resonate in my chest. That, of course, spurred me on to win state. Man, I pushed past Bee who's always been faster than me. Oh wait, there she goes~. Bye! She was only a nose in front of me, but I still ran. I don't care about competitions, just lemme out alive! Watching this is totally different from being inside the blooming thing!

Bee right in front of me, I tip-toed across the bridge, Heaven panting right behind me and the twins right behind her. After that, from memory, was Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo,(by then I'd reached the other side and had turned around) Merry Sarah and Pippin, a small gap followed by Sam with Aryana on his tail, Gimli, Legolas, and last but not least, Gandalf the Grey!

I had guided everyone up the stairs but when Frodo was going up he turned around and gasped. I looked out and kept back a small sob as Gandalf shouted out his most famous line(not yet, but still close), "You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" I looked down as Frodo called out to the grey wizard. I held a hand on the Halfling's shoulder to keep him still. The Balrog's shadowy wings flew up high, revealing the shadow and flames. Even if I couldn't have heard him, I copied the wizard's words.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog swung down its fiery sword onto Gandalf's shield of light. I felt Aragorn's presence next to me and so I shifted over. I placed a reassuring hand on Frodo's head, trying to keep myself from running out there and shouting up to the Balrog some profanities that might make my family shudder.

"Go back to the Shadow!" I muttered along with the wizard, his speech-thing loud enough to be heard from here. The Balrog's fiery whip flew through the air like a knife and I felt the heat emanating from the whip when it got closest to us.

All of us girls shouted with Gandalf, "You shall not pass!" Then Sarah, being the Harry Potter girl, said, "Well that's a little harsh, they haven't even begun class yet!" And that, of course, despite Gandalf's doom happening right before our eyes, we started to crack up a little at her quote from _HISHE_'s "_How Harry Potter Should Have Ended"_. And even though Gandalf was now clinging to the edge of the bridge, about to fall off, I am pretty sure I heard a smile in his voice when he whisper shouted to us, "Fly, you fools."

And with that, Mithrandir was gone.

Let me just say to you that it is very easy to transition from laughing to sobbing. _Very_.

As we all tried to get out butts out of there, I just sobbed. And I don't mean the slightly loud and blubbery kind that you have when your boyfriend breaks up with you. No, I mean the kind where your mom just died and you had yelled at her just that morning and didn't have a chance to say "I'm sorry." That, doubled. Even though I hadn't know Gandalf that long and he and Aragorn kept to themselves, he did feel like a father to me. I think he gives that impression to everybody, but my statement stands! He made me feel like I had a magical father who could kick butt and still be able to make it to your school play(but when would Gandalf ever have to do that? I'm just saying it would be disturbing if Gandalf did that... And a little creepy...).

So, as everyone at least partially kept their composure and Heaven had a few tears falling down her dark face, I was sobbing, running, and yelling at the Orcs in German and gibberish, as well as some Sindarin I happened to remember Dad teach me.

When we got out of there, everyone just sat down and finally broke, but they were all silent sobs or crying with small whines(that being from the girls) but I was hardcore sobbing still. And after ten seconds it wasn't for Gandalf anymore, but for my grandparents I lost last year. Yeah, he reminded me of them too.

But, being the non-crier I am, I bit my lip, I cleared my throat, wiped my tears on my sleeve, and walked to Pippin(who was lying on Merry's lap- dang, why do the sobbing Hobbits make me wanna cry again?) to soothe him(don't ask me why I did it, I just did) as his soft sobs broke my heart. Dang, why did this scene always break me?

After a minute, I heard Aragorn tell Legolas and Gimli to get everyone up. I leaned down and whispered in Pippin's ear, "Come on, Pippin. Time to get up and meet more elves." The Halfling stiffed before I saw the back of his head nod after a few sniffs.

I nodded, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, before standing up and walking to Heaven, waking her up from her nap she had fallen into from her tears. She reluctantly stood up, rubbing her eyes. I patted her shoulders when she nodded, saying she was fine. I moved on to Sarah, then Aryana, the two being mostly the same. Bee was fine, just sitting and staring at the sky, her eyes glossy.

Heaven walked over to Frodo when Aragorn was looking for the Ring Bearer. She touched his shoulder and he looked at her, tears streaming down his face. I saw Heaven bite her lip, probably fighting off more tears, before she fell down and hugged the crying Halfling. Gee, she _so_ has a crush on him~!

Wow, what a shaky start in Middle Earth. Can't wait for Lothlorien!

**LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR**

**OCSluvr: HI! I did it, a day later than I started this. Drat, and I was really trying to finish this before today... And before Bee left. Drat!**

Edit-November 17**: Hi! I fixed some things since I'm a perfectionist and couldn't handle all that was wrong in this chappie! I am currently in a freezing room, fixing this on my phone and my fingers are numb! I hate the cold...**

**Well, hope you enjoy! Please review, it will push me on to update faster! **

**Have a good day, and God speed!**


End file.
